Keep Holdin' On
by AlejandroTheGleek
Summary: 20 years into the future, New Directions lose their hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Finding Out The News/Reunion**  
-Noah Puckerman-  
I was with Quinn when I got the news.  
It wasn't that suprising, he'd be having heart problems.  
That didn't ease the pain, though.  
Our son, Noah Jr., was the one who told us, because Rachel told him.  
The day was almost over when he did.  
He had been over at Finn and Rachel's, playing with their daughter, Barbie.  
His little face contorted in pain that a 7 year old should never have to have.  
"Mommy, daddy." He told us.  
Quinn rushed to his aid first, looking beautiful, even at 36.  
I walked after her, touching my wedding ring and thought about the day that I had proposed.  
The day of my high school graduation.  
When we got into Noah's room, he looked at us, crying.  
"What's wrong?" Quinn said, her hand over her stomach, which currently had our third child together inside.  
"Aunt Rachel told me...Grandpa Will died."  
The news hit me like an slap.  
I walked from the room, pulling out my phone, calling Tina.  
"Hello?" She said, and sounded like she had been crying.  
"Is it true?" I said, my voice sturdy, at any moment ready to break.  
"Yes." She said, and then the tears flowed.  
"I'll meet you at McKinley, Tina." I said.  
She sobbed and hung up.  
Quinn walked out to me.  
She was crying.  
I put my arms around her, embracing her.  
I hugged her again, and told her "Go to McKinley. Tina's there, and I'm sure Mercedes is too. Maybe even Santana and Britt." I said.  
She nodded, and left.  
I went to Noah's room, and told him to get dressed.  
5 minutes later, we were headed to Shelby's house.  
Beth answered the door.  
"Hi dad." She said, and opened the door.  
Barbie, Alicia, Finn Jr., Johnny, and Bethany were waiting.  
So Finn and Rachel, Mercedes and Joe, Santana and Matt, and Brittney and Mike had brought their kids here.  
"Can you watch Noah too? Your mom and I are going to McKinley."  
"Yeah." She said, smiling.  
"You're a dork." She said.  
"What?" I said.  
"Maybe it's because you were cool in high school. Or you lost the mohawk."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Bye, Beth." I said, and I cloed the door.  
I got back into my truck, and headed to McKinley.  
When I parked, I saw my old fellow Glee Clubbers, and those few who had married outside the club.  
I looked around.  
I had been with nearly every girl, but now they were all happily married.  
We all saw Mrs. Schuester crying.  
"Are you okay?" Quinn was asking her.  
"Yes, yes." She said, wiping her eyes.  
Even Terri DelMonica, Mr. Schue's ex was here.  
Sue Sylvester was here as well, determined to outlive every teacher that taught the graduating class of 2012.  
I went to Quinn, who was with the other girls.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her, in her ear.  
She nodded.  
I went with the other guys.  
"Hey, guys." I said.  
Joe and Sam looked at me.  
"Hey, Noah." They said.  
Kurt was hand-in-hand with Sam, and Joe was staring at Mercedes.  
Mike and Matt were standing next to each other, silent.  
Artie looked as if he was in prayer.  
Finn just stood there. He looked broken.  
I knew how he felt.  
Mr. Schue was a dad to everyone in Glee Club that didn't have one.  
I stood next to him, patting on his back.  
Emma, Mr. Schue's wife, stepped forward.  
She unlocked the door to the Choir Room, and we all stepped in.  
Breathing in the air for the first time in 20 years was breathtakingly amazing.  
Rachel sat in her old spot, and we all just looked around the room sadly.  
"Alright. Enough of this tearfest. Jerry-Curl had a will, let's see it." Sue said.  
"God, Sue, you need to be nicer." Tina said, giving her a death glare.  
"Bite me, vampire." Sue said, but didn't speak anymore.  
"Okay, well, it's a video." Emma said.  
She turned on the TV, and put in the DVD.  
Mr. Schue's face hadn't changed one bit. He was only 51 when he died, which made it all the more tragic.  
"Hello, friends, family, and Sue." Mr. Schue said, smiling.  
Sue groaned.  
"I'd like to start off by saying don't be sad for me. I'm in a hell of a lot better place now. Ever since you guys, it's kinda been a downer. Besides my marrige."  
Terri coughed, covering something up.  
"Anyways, I have individual things in my will, and each of my 12 students will be getting something."  
"Along with Emma, Sue, and Terri." Mr. Schue said.  
Sue perked up.  
"First up, I decided to start with the boys, since they probably don't want to sit through some boring old will. Especially Puck." Mr. Schue said.  
Everyone laughed, and I just felt sad.  
"Puck, to you I give $5,000 dollars. Some of my savings, besides enough for me to have a nice funeral, and Emma to have enough money to go on without me." He said.  
I looked sadly. Why would he give me that money?  
"I know it's enough for you to open the business you were telling me about."  
My eyes widened.  
"Puck, I have never stopped believing in you. You have the oppurtunity of a lifetime in your hands now. Don't waste it."  
I couldn't help myself. I started tearing up.  
"Puck, I have always loved you like a son."  
And that's when the tears came.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We miss you, Mr. Schue**

-Kurt Hummel-Thompson-  
I leaned forward and patted Puck's back whenever he cried.  
It was the first time he'd ever shown any weakness, but Lord, he was a pretty cryer.  
I held Sam's hand.  
He squeezed with support.  
I smiled sadly.  
I looked across at Rachel, who was crying her eyes out, but still waved, and then Mercedes, who had her head buried in Joe's shoulders.  
We had all lost the best man that we had ever experienced. He had made losers and populars friends.  
He had actually made some of the most popular kids sing.  
He had brought us together as a family.  
"Kurt Hummel." The DVD said.  
I looked up, and Sam patted my back.  
"Go." He said, quietly.  
I stood, walking over to the TV.  
"Kurt. Oh Kurt. You're the first of the six that I started off with. As soon as I heard your voice-Mr. Cellophane-I knew that you were truly full of talent."  
I started to cry.  
"Kurt, Defying Gravity was really your break-out into the club. This club helped you so much, helping you reveal yourself to more than just you."  
I nodded, looking with tear-stricken eyes up at the TV.  
"Kurt, you have changed this club so much too. You always mattered, no matter what you thought. You always deserved a solo. And you're always going to be the one who stood up and defied gravity. And you were never afraid. So I pulled so strings and I got you an interview for a fashion magazine here."  
Oh My God.  
"Because I remember you telling me about how it was your dream job."  
I was hardcore crying now.  
"Kurt, good luck. I know between you and Mercedes's talk, I know you will."  
I looked up.  
"Also, I left you some money for you and Sam to go on a trip. To New York." Mr. Schue said.  
Oh my God, he was just listening to my prayers.  
"Goodbye Kurt. Don't ever let anyone hold you down." He said, with a smile.  
Crying, I walked back to my seat.  
"Thank you, Mr. Schue." I said, silently, and Sam embraced me in his arms.

**-END OF CHAPTER 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Mr. Schue Helped Me Remember My Middle Name**  
-Brittney Chang-  
I was sitting next to Mike, trying to hold it all in.  
He squeezed my hand.  
"Britt?" Mr. Schue asked, through the television.  
"Mr. Schue, you're alive!" I yelled.  
Then I saw that it was just his TV.  
He smiled.  
"I'm pretty sure you just thought I was alive there." He said, with a laugh.  
"Whoa he's a Psycho."  
"Psychic, babe." Mike said.  
"Oh." I said, and went to the front.  
"Brittney." Mr. Schuster said.  
"Mr. Schuester." I said.  
"Well, Britt, you're one of the most talented dancers and singers in the club. You have your moments...but that's what makes you one of the best club members."  
I smiled.  
"And I've decided that I need to leave you something big behind. So I bought you something."  
I nodded, waiting for him to go on.  
"I bought you a square for your dancing. It's a small, small, small, dance studio." Mr. Schue said.  
Brittney nodded, confused.  
But in town they didn't have any dance...  
"In New York." He said.  
My eyes widened.  
"But...but...I don't have a map! How am I gonna get there!" I said.  
Mr. Schue looked at me through the videocam from heaven.  
"I also talked this over with Mike. You two are moving as soon as you find this out."  
I nodded, wondering where God put the wiring for this.  
"Brittney, I want you to make sure to be careful there. Live a long, happy life. And take care of Mike. Make sure he doesn't get anymore spiders in his ears."  
"I thought spiders lived in Spiderland.." I said.  
-Weird look from the Glee club-  
"Brittney, in short, I just want you to be happy. Dance your heart out. Teach a lot of kids, and let them live on the Brittney Chang legacy."  
I nodded, and I started to cry.  
"Thanks, Brit. It was fun." Mr. Schue said, and then I went back to my seat with Matt.  
Then I ran back to the front and talkted to Mr. Schue.  
"Mr. Schue! Can I talk to Jesus about bigger hips!" I said.  
But the disc had gone off.  
"There's 4 discs, 3 people each on each one." Emma apologized, and grabbed the second one.  
I sat down next to Mike.  
"I'll miss you, Mr. Schue." I said, and then I cried.  
**  
-END OF CHAPTER 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Reminiscing.  
-Quinn Puckerman-  
Mr. Schuester.  
He'd been the best, especially after I'd been kicked out.  
He was originally supposed to be Beth's father.  
He'd carried us from beginning to end, and never let go.  
Mr. Schuester.  
He was the man that made Finn and Puck into actual men.  
He made them into the respectful, caring men they are now.  
Mr. Schue was the best thing that ever happened to my life.  
I love you, Mr. Schuester, and I hope you're happy now.  
A tear went down my cheek.  
"Quinn." Mr. Schue's voice said, and when I looked up, I flashed back.  
I was 16 again, looking around.  
Rachel, being annoying as usual.  
Tina, being quiet.  
Artie, smiling at Tina, them barely falling in love(working together at the Marine Zoo did it).  
Finn staring at Rachel.  
Puck staring at me.  
And then Mr. Schuester, looking up at me.  
I was back.  
I looked at my friends, and then the screen.  
I coughed, wiped my eyes, and stood up.  
I walked over to the television.  
He smiled at me, and I wondered how Mr. Schue had predicted how all of us would act.  
I don't know. I guess just because he had all of us when we went to college too..  
"Quinn." He said, again, and I looked up.  
"Well, Puck's told me that you and him are pregnant again."  
I grimaced.  
"And I've decided, that before I tell you what you got, I need to tell you something."  
I looked up at the screen.  
"Quinn, this is a man's world. But women like you are going to be the pioneers that take it and make it equal."  
I nodded, sobbing.  
"Quinn, you weren't an original. You were basically sent to take down the club-thanks to Sue-but I did see talent in you. Regardless your reasons behind joining, you had a spark that made people listen. Quinn, you made the halls part like the red sea whenever you walked down them. You ARE a strong, powreful woman, that's why I never doubted yours and Mercedes eventual friendship a bit."  
I started to full on cry.  
"You're the one we took care of. The "baby" of the Glee Club, if you will, but only because some of us thought of you as weak. But you're not Quinn. You weren't then, you aren't now, and you never will be. You're one of the strongest of the Club, and I need you to be strong for the people that aren't strong right now. It's okay to cry Quinn, don't think it's not, but you must be strong. For Puck, and for everyone else that needs you. Quinn, I couldn't have asked for a better role model for the other students. Even in a time of weakness, do not show any signs of backing down."  
"But you living a a apartment accomedated for 2 is not good. That's why I put the down pay ment and first month's rent on a home in Beverly Squares."  
My eyes widened.  
Beverly Squares homes were big enough where I could have 4 more kids and still have enough room.  
But Mr. Schue had bought it for me and Noah.  
The tears ran down my eyes.  
"Mr. Schuester..." I said, crying hard now.  
"Quinn. You deserve this. And you'll be the queen of the house," He said, stopping to laugh, and so did everyone else, "And I want you to show people that pregnant women kick some serious ass."  
I smiled now, but the tears didn't stop.  
"I love you Quinn." Mr. Schue said, with one of those all knowing smiles.  
"I love you too, Mr. Schue." I said, crying hard now.  
I walked back to my seat, next to Noah, and cried into his shoulder.

-End of Chapter 4- 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:I've Lost My Dad.**  
-Finn Hudson-  
Will Schuester.  
He's been a dad to me.  
Not that Mr. Hummel hasn't, I mean, he's great...as a father.  
Step-Father.  
But Mr. Schue, he was...he was basically my dad.  
I can't believe he's gone.  
No one was more devestated than me.  
Rachel squeezed my arm.  
"Finn." The TV said.  
I went to the TV.  
"Finneas." Mr. Schue said, and I looked up.  
"It's Finn." We said, at the same time.  
I smiled, and so did he.  
"I knew you were gonna say that." The TV said.  
My eyes widened.  
"Well, Rachel calls me regularly, even after I change my number...twice..." Mr. Schue said.  
Rachel sobbed.  
"But she's told me..about what happened."  
I sighed, looking down.  
"Finn...a miscarrige is nothing to be ashamed of. You need to understand that God had a reason for taking your baby back up to heaven. He just wasn't ready."  
I nodded, a tear going down my cheek.  
"But you're the backbone of Glee Club. Regardless of what Rachel says, you were the one that kept us together. The whole structure of Glee resided on you."  
I looked up at the screen.  
"That's why the only thing I think I can give you is this. But I don't want you to have to worry about anything else."  
The tears began to flow.  
"Finn, I'm giving you the piano. From the choir room. After Figgins quit and I became principal, I kept the choir room in top shape. I have the piano for you."  
I started to cry.  
"But that was yours, Mr. Schue." I said.  
"I want you to have it because the music that all of the club made on it is dedicated to you."  
I nodded, sad.  
"Finn. Thank you." Mr. Schue said.  
I looked up.  
"All the time I wanted a kid, a son or a daughter, you were my son. I just never knew it until you were already gone. Finn, you've always been like a son to me. I love you like a child." Mr. Schue said.  
I cried.  
Why hadn't he told me this before? I felt him as my father, and I even told him. But he had never said it back.  
Why Mr. Schue, why?  
"Why did you have to die?" I said.  
I looked at the TV and he was looking at me.  
"I love you, Finn." He said.  
"I love you too, Mr. Schuester."  
He smiled, and I went and sat down next to Rachel.

-End Of Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Even Divas Cry.**  
-Mercedes Jones-Garcia-  
Mr. William Schuester.  
He helped me contain the diva that is...was Mercedes Jones.  
I smiled.  
"Mercedes." Mr. Schuester said, on the screen.  
I went to the front, but I wasn't trying to be brave like the others.  
I was crying my eyes out.  
"Mr. Schue.." I said.  
"Mercedes, listen to me." He said.  
I looked up.  
"You have to be strong. Where's that diva? You remember, 'Oh HELL to the NAH!'"  
I smiled, and laughed.  
"You have to keep this alive. You can't give up now. Stay with the other Glee Clubbers. You have to Mercedes. There was never any choice. The day you decided to sing Respect, you signed your life away."  
I laughed.  
"But Mr. Schue..I miss you so much." I said.  
"Mercedes, I want you to do me 1 favor."  
I nodded at the screen.  
"Take care of Kurt. He's the one that's gonna need a best friend the most right now."  
"Okay.' I said, biting my lip.  
Oh God, I missed Mr. Schuester.  
I'd been the last person to talk to him.  
I had spoken to him the day before...what happened.  
I remember the conversation.

_As the phone rang, I thought back on my days as the Diva.  
MJJ:Mr. Schue!  
WS:Hey there Cedes!  
MJJ:What's up!  
WS:Ah, nothing much. Doing this video will.  
MJJ:Why?  
WS:Ah, because I don't think I have very much time left. (This he said sadly)  
MJJ:What! Oh HELL TO THE NAH, Pretty Fly For A White Guy, I need you to be alive forever.  
WS:Heh, maybe.  
MJJ:Well, Mr. Schue, I have to go. Goodbye. Love ya white guy! (Me smiling)  
WS:See ya later, chocolate thunder._

"So to you, Mercedes, I give you this. Emma and I have a beach house in L.A. There's enough room for 5. I want you and Joe to move there."  
My eyes widened, and I looked back at Emma.  
She nodded, tears in her eyes.  
"Oh, and one last thing, Mercedes."  
I cried and I looked back up at the screen.  
"I never told you, what you told me."  
I was confused.  
"On the phone you said you loved me. And I wanted to let you know, I love you too. With all my heart."  
That broke the straw.  
The tears flowed harder and faster than they had before.  
"I will always love you so much, Mr. Schue." I said, and I turned, headed back to Joe.  
I went and sat next to Emma.  
She smiled, and I held her hand.  
"And I will always love you too, Mrs. Schuester." I said, and she stroked my hair out of my face when I cried on her shoulder.

**-End Of Chapter 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:More Than Just The Other Asian**

-Mike Chang-  
My name is Mike.  
I'm one of the background Glee Clubbers...or at least I was...  
But now, Britt and I run a dance studio that most people can't afford, especially us.  
But now, all I can think of is Mr. Schue.  
The impact it's had on my marrige is unreversable, but Britt and I are working.  
But I can't even think of that.  
All I can think is right after we lost Regionals.  
And we were in the auditorium, feeling so helpless.  
And then right before we sang To Sir With Love, we told Mr. Schue what Glee, HE, had done for us.  
Mine was that I had never danced outside of my room.  
If I had never met Mr. Schuester, I would not be the man I am today.  
I would not have ever danced.  
I would be stuck with back knees, and a bad back, and a horrible life.  
Then, and forever, I'm free.  
"Mike." Mr. Schuester said.  
I squeezed Britt's hand, and I stood up.  
I walked to the television, and looked at the face I had looked at for 7 solid years, everyday. (Except for the day I had that spider in my ear..)  
"Mr. Schuester." I said.  
"Mike, I want you to know. You were never the backup dancer. Well, maybe to Finn." He said, and we all laughed.  
"But I wanted to give you something different than what I gave Brittney."  
"So I bought you something that would only have relevance to you. Mike..it's a ticket."  
I looked at the screen.  
"It's a ticket to ShowBiz."  
My eyes widened.  
The biggest dance competition in the states.  
"It's a ticket for the tour. And an audition."  
My eyes got even BIGGER.  
"Matt, I feel like this is the best I can give you."  
I looked at the screen, at the man that made me.  
"Mr. Schuester, I can't.."  
"I already talked to Brittney about it. I even made her write it down. And I told her to but it where you'd never look."  
"I put it in my hair." Brittney said, pulling it out.  
We all looked at her, strangely.  
"So, Mike, assuming Brittney put it somewhere like her hair, I guess you're totally shocked, stunned, and amazed."  
I nodded, and then I wondered if Britt was right about Mr. Schue being psychic.  
I nodded, at the TV, and I began to feel the tickle in my eyes.  
Screw it. If PUCK is gonna cry, so am I.  
The tears fell, and Mr. Schuester looked at me, one last time.  
"You were never just in the background. You were always important."  
I nodded, and walked back to Brittney, and we held each other, and cried.

**-END OF CHAPTER 7-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:No More Black.**

-Tina Abrams-  
I haven't stopped crying since Tuesday.  
I was born on a Tuesday.  
Glee Club started on a Tuesday.  
Artie and I began dating on a Tuesday.  
Artie and I got married on a Tuesday.  
All 3 Sectionals, Regionals, State, and Nationals were on Tuesdays.  
And Mr. Schuester died on a Tuesday.  
Nothing important has ever happened to me, except on a Tuesday.  
And now, I couldn't even see through my eyes.  
Artie and I were holding hands.  
"Tina." Artie said.  
I looked at him, and he notioned towards the TV.  
I got up, embarassed for not hearing the TV, and walked quickly to the TV.  
And for some reason, Mr. Schuester was sitting there, staring at me.  
"Tina. When I met you, you had a stutter. You wore nothing but black, and you seemed like a shy girl. But then you sang."  
Flashback mode. I saw myself singing I Kissed A Girl.  
I smiled slightly.  
"But as time went in Glee, you lost that stutter. You became a star, though not everyone wanted you to."  
I thought about "Tonight" and Figgins.  
And overall, Sue.  
Then I thought about Sectionals, then Regionals.  
I began to cry again, though I had stopped.  
And then I remembered To Sir With Love, and then Somewhere Over The Rainbow.  
Mr. Schuester had truly been the biggest and best thing that had ever happened to me.  
"So I decided, I called Bryan Ryan, because he works on Broadway now, and he asked if you would be in his production of Les Mis." He said.  
My eyes widened.  
"Mr. Schuester!" I said, with a small breath between the two words.  
"Tina. This is your dream. Do not let this pass you by. You and Artie have always dreamed of preforming. And you know it."  
I nodded, my mouth slightly open, my eyes wide.  
I turned and looked at Artie.  
He nodded.  
I looked around, at Quinn and Emma.  
They nodded, tears in their eyes.  
Then I looked at Rachel.  
She nodded, and she was smiling biggest of all.  
I looked back at Mr. Schuester.  
"Thank you Mr. Schue." I said.  
He smiled, that wise smile, and I knew those would be my last words to him.  
I smiled, and went back to Artie.  
I was crying, and I put my head on his shoulder.  
"I love you so much." I said.  
"I love you too." He said.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
Rachel was there when I looked up.  
I stood, and she hugged me.  
"You are a star." She said, and with a Rachel smile, she went back to Finn.  
I nodded, and sat down.

**-END OF CHAPTER 8-**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Burnin' Up

-Santana Rutherford-  
My name is Santana.  
As I watch Tina finish, I think of how bitchy I was in 10th grade, to all these people.  
Except Brittney.  
And why?  
Because she was my lover best friend.  
"Santana." Mr. Schuester said, and I stood up.  
I wiped my eyes, and walked over to the TV.  
"Mr. Schuester." I said, softly.  
"Santana. Matt's told me you've been doing good."  
I thought about...the cancer...and how it'd been in remission lately.  
I nodded, looking at the screen.  
"I'm glad. I really don't need you to go before me, I'd much rather me have time to get the choir room ready."  
I smiled, and my eyes began to water.  
"Santana, you've always been...the most desiring member of the Glee club."  
I nodded, because I knew that was the nicest way to call me a bitch.  
"But Matt's told me about your aspirations...and how they can't be completed...without this operation. And he told me that you can't afford it."  
I looked down.  
"I've already paid for it, Santana. I already paid for them to remove the tumor." He said.  
My eyes were widened.  
"I know your dream doesn't involve music, but it involves you being able to actually move. I know that after you get it taken out, you won't be able to have children. But that's okay. I know how that feels, the inability to have it. But that doesn't mean you can't call kids your own. Look at me, I have 12 kids."  
I smiled.  
"And I love each and every one of you. So Santana, this is my final gift to you. And I want you to go on to be the most famous Pro Cheerleader ever. Just remember, never let anyone slow you down."  
I nodded, and my tears swelled.  
"I love you, Mr. Schuester." I said.  
He smiled, that knowing smile, and I went back to my seat.  
Then my life went back to that day.

_It was after school one day, and I had stayed after.  
Mr. Schuester was running detention.  
"San, can I talk to you?" He asked.  
I nodded.  
"What's up, Schue? I'm about to have Cheerios practice, and Sue is already gonna be on my case."  
"Then why did you get detention?"  
"Because some hoe was looking at Puck."  
He smiled at me.  
"What do you want, Mr. Schuester?" I said, and I know it was bitchy, but that was me.  
"I just wanted to know why you were here."  
I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room.  
But something made me go back.  
"Why did you want to know?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to know why you were here if you weren't in trouble in Spanish or Glee." He said.  
I nodded.  
"But what is behind that? No one is ever just curious." I said.  
"I was." He said.  
"Mr. Schuester, no one is ever curious!" I yelled.  
"I was." He said again.  
"THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND IT! COACH SYLVESTER ALWAYS SAYS TO ALWAYS INTERROGATE PEOPLE!"  
"Sue? Wow." He said.  
"What? You wanna talk more shit about her?" I asked.  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Well you implied."  
"Santana, Sue's one of those people that will leech the life and happiness out of you. You should never idolize people that will defeat your efforts." he said.  
I looked at him.  
"She..she will?" I asked.  
"Never Let Anyone, Especially Sue, Slow You Down." He said, and then he walked out._

Ever since that day, Mr. Schuester has always been the man that I looked up to.  
And for Mr. Schuester, wherever he is, I say, Thank God For Mr. Schue.

**-End Of Chapter 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Life As We Knew It**

-Artie Abrams-  
_Therapy hadn't been good that day.  
My legs were cramping, because I was starting to get more feeling in them.  
The call at 4:30ish, because I remember being happy it was almost over.  
"Mr. Abrams?" The doctor asked.  
"Yes?" I said.  
"There's a phone call for you, in the receptionists office."  
I sighed, and wheeled myself into the office.  
"Hello?" I said, when I answered the phone.  
It was Tina.  
"What's wrong, honey?" I asked.  
"It's Mr. Schue." She said.  
I sighed.  
Tina cried over Mr. Schue all the time, even when he went in for a check-up.  
"What's wrong with him, babe?" I asked.  
"He...he...he went in his sleep." She said.  
I was confused.  
"To the restroom?" I asked.  
"No...he's...gone. He died in his sleep."  
My eyes widened, and my life hasn't been the same sense._

"Artie." I heard, and then I looked up.  
I went to the TV.  
"Artie Abrams." Mr. Schue said.  
I nodded, looking up at him.  
Why Mr. Schue?  
Why not me?  
"Mr. Schue." I said, looking up at hin, my face wrinked in sadness.  
"Artie. One of the original six." Mr. Schue said.  
I nodded.  
"Artie. You were the fourth person to try out for the club. And everyone after you didn't jump out to me as much. Because you, Artie, are the heart and soul of this Glee Club. You, Rachel, Tina, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes are the basic structure of this club. The other six are just as important but have a different special meaning to me."  
I looked up at the man's face.  
It was full of wisdom, like it always had been.  
"Mr. Schuester, why?" I said.  
He looked at me, knowingly, but he could never answer my question.  
I looked back at Tina, and she attempted a smile for me.  
I nodded, and looked back up on the screen.  
"So Artie, what I've decided to get you, is kind of...a collaboration of Tina's gift."  
I nodded.  
Tina's gift was a tryout on Broadway, what could mine be?  
"I got you an examination from the NYFA."  
My eyes widened.  
"They accepted you with a full scholarship."  
My eyes got even BIGGER.  
"The New York Film Academy wants me?" I said.  
"The New York Film Academy wants you." He said.  
Tina squealed for me, and everyone behind me began to clap.  
"Oh my God, Mr. Schuester.." I said.  
"Artie, you deserve this. Tina gave me the "Vogue" vid that you did for Sue, and I sent it in, along with a letter of recommendation."  
I looked back at Tina.  
She nodded, smiling.  
The tears began to fall, and I remembered what Mr. Schue had once told me-

_It was the week that Bryan Ryan came.  
Mr. Schuester asked me to stay after class, and he told me Tina had come to him about to note.  
"You want to dance, Artie?" He asked.  
I nodded, my head down.  
"Artie, you look at me right now." He said, anger in his voice.  
I looked back up at him.  
"You listen and you listen to me good." He said.  
I looked at his eyes, scared.  
"You NEVER, EVER, let ANYONE or ANYTHING get in the way of your dreams. I want you to tell me you won't."  
"I won't.." I muttered.  
"ARTIE. LOUDER." He said.  
"I won't." I said.  
"ARTIE. LOUDER." He said.  
"I WON'T!" I yelled, and I believed it.  
"There you go." He said, and then he walked out of the choir room._

Mr. Schuester had been the only person who had ever told me that, dad only told me just to never let anyone get me down.  
Mr. Schuester had been the only person who had ever made sure that my dreams had come true.  
Mr. Schuester did more for my life than I did.  
Mr. Schuester has been the best person I've ever met, as far as changing my life goes.  
For that I will always be grateful.  
"Thank you Mr. Schue." I said.  
"I love you Artie." He said, on the tape.  
"I love you too, Mr. Schuester." I said, and Tina had to come wheel me back to my chair, I was crying so hard.

**-End of Chapter 10-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Not Just Another Football Player.**  
-Matt Rutherford-  
I had been waiting all night, with Santana, wondered when Mr. Schuester would give her the gift I had talked to him about.  
I, and I feel guilty about this, had thought that I wasn't going to get anything.  
But then Mr. Schuester called San's name.  
And he gave me the cash last week to pay for San's operation.  
She came and sat down next to me as Mr. Schuester called Artie's name.  
She put her head on my shoulder.  
"Oh Matt. Thank you Matt." She said.  
I nodded, holding her as she cried.  
"I love you with all my heart." She said.  
"I love you too." I said, and I kissed her cheek.  
And then I thought about how I'd gotten with her.

_Mr. Schuester had been the one I asked before I asked my dad and my friends if I should propose to Santana.  
She said no the first time.  
And no the second time.  
But after 2 tries, she decided it was time for me to get a reward for my efforts.  
"Yes, Matt, I'll marry you. I guess." She said.  
But that was enough to make me happy.  
4 months after our marrige, we broke up.  
But then we got back together.  
"I have always loved you." She said, upon us getting back together.  
"I have always loved you too." I said.  
She smiled, and that's when we renewed our wedding vows.  
Flash forward 3 years. Monday. Last Monday.  
Mr. Schuester called me.  
"Matt, I think you should tell Santana to be brave." He said.  
I was confused, and I said "Why?"  
"Just when I go." He said.  
"Okay." I said, busy, always busy.  
"I love you Matt." Mr. Schuester said.  
"I love you too." I said, no meaning behind it, because I was thinking about some STUPID paperwork.  
"Goodbye, kiddo." He said.  
"Bye." I said, and I hung up._

I thought about the call.  
Mr. Schuester had known. He had KNOWN that night would be his last.  
"Matt." He said.  
"Be brave." I told Santana, with a kiss.  
I walked up to the front.  
"Matt, my buddy. I remember our phone conversation." He said.  
I began to cry.  
"Did you tell her?" He said.  
I nodded at the screen, and a tear fell down my cheek.  
"Mr. Schuester, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never meant what I had said. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me." I said.  
"I forgive you." He said.  
I looked up at the screen.  
Mr. Schuester was looking at me with those wise eyes.  
He wasn't psychic, he just knew that Matt was feeling guilty.  
"Matt, my last thing I will ever give to you is a matching gift with Santana. It's a small space in Los Angeles, a small dance studio. I want you to go there, move there, live there, be happy there." He said.  
My eyes widened.  
"Don't worry, I already talked to Santana about it."  
I looked back at her, and with tears in her eyes, she nodded.  
I nodded back at her.  
"Thank you." I said, crying at him.  
"Matt, your message from me is as simple as the rest. You weren't ever a background dancer. You were one of the reasons we won Sectionals. You're literally one of the best dancers anyone could ask for. And you're just like a son to me too. I know that by now, I'm here with your parents. I want you to know they love you more than anyone ever could. Especially me."  
I shook my head.  
Mr. Schuester was the one who care everyday that I had him.  
He was the best father anyone could ask for.  
"Matt, you are the best dancer that any Glee Club Instructor could ask for." He said.  
I started to cry hardcore, and the sobs racked in my chest.  
"Thank you Matt. You were one of the best, even when times were hard. And for that, I'll never quit thanking you." He said.  
"And remember, you were never just another football player."  
I walked back to my seat with Santana.  
And I remembered.

_It was that day.  
We'd just lost Regionals, and we were going to sing To Sir With Love.  
I told Mr. Schuester I felt like I had just been another football player._

The fact that Mr. Schue had remembered it all that time made me miss him all the much more.

**-End of Chapter 11-**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Keep Holdin' On  
-Rachel Hudson-  
The day the news came, I didn't act like a prima donna.  
I didn't scream, didn't act like me.  
I just sat down, and quit my everyday life.  
No more broadway. I flew home.  
No more thinking. I embraced Finn.  
No more Mr. Schuester.  
I cried.  
At the will reading, I didn't think of anything.  
I was having severe flashbacks.

_"You aren't being FAIR!" I yelled at him, storming out.  
Mr. Schuester stayed in the room._

"Maybe one of these days you can create lessons WITHOUT ruining my life.  
He just sighed, paitent with me.

"Welcome back, Rachel." He said.  
I smiled. I knew April Rhoades was no good for the club.  
Finn. My future husband smiling.  
Quinn. My past enemy glaring.  
Kurt, my future best friend. _**[[[Just for all you Kurchel lovers **_ _**]]]**___

"Why can't you understand that this Jesse guy doesn't like you as much as I do?" Finn said.  
I had never been fair with him, especially during the second semester of my sophomore year.

"Break a leg." I said, looking at him.  
"I love you." He said, starting our true love.

"Will you marry me?" He said, at our graduation.  
I had never said yes to anything faster. Not even a Barbara solo.

"And now, Rachel." Mr. Schue said on the TV.  
I looked up at the man who had been the bane of my existance and my best friend at different times in my life.  
Who had wiped the tears from my eyes and the slushie from my face.  
I got up, headed to the front.  
I patted Puck on the back, and looked at Quinn.  
She smiled.  
Kurt smiled at me.  
I got to the front of the room, where I had been so many times.  
Defying Gravity. Endless Love. Gives You Hell. The Climb(not my best preformance). Express Yourself.  
This had been the man that built me. Built Rachel Berry. Built Rachel Hudson.  
I can take all the credit, he was the one who truly made me.  
He made me into a star.  
He made me into a PERSON.  
He gave me friends.  
He gave me happiness.  
He gave me everything I took for granted.  
Damn it. Damn it to hell.  
Why had I been so bratty to him?  
Why had I been so bratty to all of my friends?  
Now, Jesse St. James, I'm not sad about, he currently weighs 350 pounds and got a STD that affects his singing..  
But when I got to that screen, and the man that had done everything for me, I cried.  
I had never been good at holding it in.  
"Rachel." He said.  
I looked up at him.  
He smiled, then laughed.  
"Rachel Berry."  
I wiped a tear from my eye.  
"Rachel, you...it's hard to explain you. At times, you were worse than Sue at tearing apart the club. But then at times, you were the only thing that held it together."  
I looked at his eyes.  
"Rachel, I know how you feel."  
I looked down, at my stomach.  
"You had a baby."  
I looked up at him.  
"And then it was taken away."  
I closed my eyes, and the tears flowed.  
"But that's okay. You will live. You will win, because you're Rachel Berry. You will never stop being her."  
"That's not the only thing I lost." I said, still crying.  
"Rachel, I did not get you anything material. I wrote you a letter." He said.  
I looked up at him, my eyes open.  
I looked back at Mrs. Schuester, and she nodded.  
"Thank you, Mr. Schuester." I said.  
He smiled.  
"Rachel, I will always be your biggest fan. Even if sometimes your only." He said.  
I headed back to my seat, crying.  
Kurt stood up, and he hugged me.  
I smiled, and kissed his cheek.  
I walked out of the room, and Finn followed.  
"He's g-g-g-gone.." I said, sobs racking through my chest.  
"I know. It's okay." He said, holding me.  
"No, it WON'T!" I screamed.  
"MR. SCHUESTER IS GONE! FOREVER! IT WILL NEVER BE OKAY!" I said.  
Finn just stroked my hair, holding me tighter.  
I went from crying to sobbing.  
Then I finished.  
"Thank you." I said.  
"I love you." He said, with that smile, and suddenly, we were 16 again.  
We kissed.  
Together, we went back in.

"And, I have a treat for you kids. It's gonna be what you remember me by, and it's a song. Best way for someone like me to go out." He said, laughing.  
We all smiled.  
He pulled up his guitar, and began to pluck the strings.

As he hummed, I saw Kurt's head go down, crying.  
Then Tina's.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."_

Finn and Puck started to cry.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."_

Santana and Brittney started to cry.

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me."_

Mike and Matt bowed their heads, and so did Artie.  
I could tell they were crying.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow  
Blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then oh why can't I?"_

Quinn and Mercedes both started to cry.

"If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I?"

I couldn't hold it in.  
I started to cry as well.

The video was almost over.  
"I love you all. It was worth it." Mr. Schuester said.  
Mrs. Schuester went to the front, and turned off the disk.  
She wiped her eyes.  
"The funeral is in 2 days." She said.  
Sunday was the funeral.

-End of Chapter 12-


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Funeral**  
-Kurt Anderson-  
It was Sunday.  
The funeral.  
There were 13 chairs at the front, for us, and Mrs. Schuester.  
I sat with Mercedes, my best friend, and Sam.  
Joe sat next to her, andnext to them were Quinn and Puck.  
Finn and Rachel, Tina and Artie, Santana and Matt, and Brittney and Mike were sitting on the other side of Blaine.  
"We are here today for a sadness."  
I rubbed my eyes.  
"William Schuester has passed."  
I began to think back to yesterday, what we'd done after the funeral.

-Saturday-  
It was the girl's(and my) turn first.  
We were up on the stage, where we'd sung so many songs, become a true Glee club.  
Where we'd auditioned.  
Where we became something better than just high school students.  
And so, we started.*

_"I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore  
If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before  
But I have a talent, a wonderful thing  
'cause everyone listens when I start to sing  
I'm so grateful and proud  
All I want is to sing it out loud"_ Rachel sang, through tears

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing." _I sang

_"Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?"_ Mercedes sang.

_"So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me"_ We all sang.

_"Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk  
She says I began to sing long before I could talk  
And I've often wondered, how did it all start?"_ Brittney sang.

_"Who found out that nothing can capture a heart  
Like a melody can?  
Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan"_ Santana sang.

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me"_ We all sang together.

_"I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair  
I wanna sing it out to everybody  
What a joy, what a life, what a chance!"_ Quinn sang, tears streaming down all of our eyes by now.

_"So I say  
Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me!"_ We all finished, looking at the chair Mr. Schuester used to sit in to watch us.

-To The Present-  
"Kurt." Sam said.  
I looked up at him.  
"It's time for us. We're going first."  
I nodded, wiping my eyes.  
I picked up the rose I had for Mr. Schuester.  
I held Sam's hand as I went up to the casket, and I sat the rose down.  
I wiped my eyes again, and then the two of us went back to sit down.

-Tina Abrams-  
I thought about what us girls and the boys had done yesterday.  
It made me cry, so I stopped thinking.  
"Mr. Schuester.." I said, and then I choked out a sob.  
Quinn and Mercedes drew me into a hug, and we all cried together.

-Mercedes Jones-Garcia-  
We all cried.  
What could we do?  
It was life, and right now, life freakin' SUCKED.  
I held Tina's hand, because she cried.  
I looked over at Kurt, everyone wasn't just crying, we were racking sobs.  
It was horrible.  
Mr. Schuester was gone though, there was nothing we could do.  
Joe and I put out roses down, and I just went and sat and cried.

-Santana Rutherford-  
I looked down the whole time.  
I was raised catholic, so I was in deep, deep prayer.  
Though half of my prayer was just sobs, and asking God to bring Mr. Schuester back.  
Why was it Mr. Schuester? Coach Sylvester, I wouldn't have even cried.  
After she kicked me and Brittney off the Cheerios for not leaving Glee, I lost all connections with her.  
Glee club became the only thing I cared about. I quit taking the shakes Sue was giving us.  
And you know what?  
I didn't gain weight.  
Sue had just been using that to make us feel horrible.  
And in Glee, I didn't feel that way anymore.  
Mr. Schuester changed the way I felt about myself.  
Matt and I went to put our roses down, and when we did, I let go of his hand..  
I fell to my knees at Mr. Schuester's casket.  
But I knew that if I didn't get up, I never would.  
But I just sat there and cried, and then big, stong hands lifted me up.

-Mike Chang-  
Brittney and I just watched as Santana fell down.  
It was horrible, but unavoidable.  
We all missed Mr. Schuester equally.  
I went up to put my rose down, and Brittney waited.  
She was crying.  
I dropped my rose, and then I went and sat back down.  
The tears rolled down my cheeks.

-Noah Puckerman-  
I stopped thinking.  
My mind flew back to yesterday.

-Saturday-  
Kurt and the girls had just finished singing, and so the boys did.  
B.J., Brad's son, was there to play the piano.  
And me and the guys started.**

_"It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light"_ Artie sang.

_"Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I"_ Mike sang.

_"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me"_ All of us sang.

_"I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue"_ Finn sang.

_"Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies"_ Matt sang.

_"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me" _We all sang.

_"You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me"_ I sang.

_"Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I"_ Artie sang.

_"Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips"_ Finn sang.

_"When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me"_ We all sang.

_"When I couldn't fly"_ Finn sang.  
_"Oh, you gave me wings" _Artie sang.  
_"You parted my lips" _Mike and Matt sang.  
_"When I couldn't breathe" _I sang.  
_"Thank you for loving me" _We all finished.

-Present-  
I went to the front.  
I laid down the rose, and I ran my hand over the casket.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Schuester." I said, and I went back to Quinn.

-END OF CHAPTER 13-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-This Is It

-Brittney Chang-  
I followed Puck to the front, leaving Mike, and I put the rose down.  
"Mr. Schuester, why was your casket open at the church?" I asked.  
"It was a wake." The pastor said.  
"A WAKE! MR. SCHUESTER'S AWAKE! MR. SCHUESTER'S ALIVE! HE'S AWAKE!" I started smiling.  
Mike came and got me, and took me back to the seat.  
"Honey, a wake means that the casket was open." Mike said.  
"Oh.." I said.  
I felt embarassed, but then I started wondering if Mr. Schuester had wings, and if God turned him into a duck.

-Artie Abrams-  
After Tina and I put our roses down, all I felt was pain.  
Mr. Schuester was gone. Why was he gone?  
After 20 years of therapy, I couldn't run.  
I could stand, and shuffle. A little bit.  
Mr. Schuester and Tina were the two people that put faith behind those ideas.  
Mr. Schuester was the one who wouldn't let me quit.  
Even when Tina and I were filing, he wouldn't let me quit.  
Mr. Schuester was the sole thing that kept me and Tina together.  
And for that, he'll always be my hero.

-Matt Rutherford-  
I waited until Brittney got back, and then I stood. Quinn, Finn, and Rachel hadn't stood to put up their roses yet.  
I walked to the casket, and rubbed my hand across the cover.  
"Thank you." I said, and then I wiped my eye.  
I sat the rose down, and I said goodbye to the best thing that ever happened to me.

-Finn Hudson-  
I was never there to bury my real father, Chris Hudson.  
My step-father, Burt, hadn't died yet.  
So I was burying the father figure I desperately needed, that Burt couldn't provide for me.  
I stepped up, without Rachel, and I laid a rose down.  
"Goodbye, dad." I said, and I wiped my eyes.  
I went and sat back down, crying.  
I turned, after feeling a tap.  
It was Puck.  
"What do you want?" I said, rudely.  
He hugged me.  
And that's when I knew he was truly my brother.

-Quinn Puckerman-  
After I put my rose down, I went back to Noah.  
"I love you." I told him, and then I burst into tears.  
"I love you too." He said, and he embraced me.  
"Mr. Schuester..." I moaned.  
"I know. I know." He said, and he stroked my hair.  
I had a flashback to being a teenager.

-20 years ago-  
But it wasn't Noah holding me, it was Finn.  
And right after that, we went to the auditorium.  
But there was only part of the song still in my memory.*

_[Rachel and Finn:] theres nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)_

[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)

[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way

[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. nothings gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly.

[Everyone:] ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know im here for you im here for you.

[Rachel and Finn:] theres nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)

[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)

[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way  
[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep holding on

[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha

[Rachel and Finn:] keep holding on

Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha  
Ha ha ha ha ha

[Rachel and Finn:] keep holding on. theres nothing you can say  
(nothing you can say)

[Rachel and Finn:] nothing you can do  
(nothing you can do)

[Rachel and Finn:] theres no other way

[Everyone:] when it comes to the truth so keep keep holding on

[Rachel and Finn:] cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through

-Rachel Hudson-  
After I put my rose down, I drove to the McKinley Choir Room alone to read the letter.  
As I opened it, I sat down at the piano.  
I clutched it, it was so old..so brittle.

**Rachel-**  
**Rachel, as I'm writing this, I'm writing it through tears. I have been deciding this as often as possible, and I've finished. I have one final offer for you. Rachel, I want you to become the new Instructor of New Directions. Or whatever you want to call them. Because Rachel, you were always the one with the most talent, and our club relied on you. Every club in the future will, and that's why we need you here. I know, without a doubt, you will take this group to Nationals. And win, because, Rachel Berry, you graduated today. That's the biggest success of your life so far, but I know that you will keep going on to do greater and better things. Even though at times I was your greatest (and only) fan, doesn't mean you can't change that now. You just have to not give up any of your dreams, because I know that if you're reading this, you either broke into my house(again) or I died. So if you give up on your dreams, it's basically giving up on everyone that had anything to do with them. That is me, mostly, because I hope I have helped you achieved a clear path to your dreams. Rachel Berry, I love you, with all of my heart. You are truly a daughter I've never had. Thank You, so much, Rachel, for just being you.  
-Will Schuester**

And in the envelope, was the key to the choir room.  
I knew, right then, that I would become the new Glee Club instructor.  
That's when the 11 people that I had gone through EVERYTHING with came in.  
"Rachel!" Finn said.  
"I'd been looking everywhere for you!" He said.  
I hid the note.  
Another conversation for another time.  
Tina was smiling, and so was Kurt.  
"What?" I said.  
"Well, everyone has good news, but it's Tina and Kurt mostly." Noah said.  
"What?" I said.  
Tina smiled.  
"I'm pregnant." She said.  
"And Sam and I are adopting a child." Kurt said, smiling wide too.  
I smiled.  
"That's so great!"  
Santana smiled.  
"My surgery is next week." She said.  
Everyone around the choir room smiled, and we all sat.  
"How about one last time, just for old time's sake?" I said.  
Everyone smiled, and nodded.

The boys and the girls merged together, and I started.**  
_  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow.  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind."_ I sang.

_"So I was the one with all the glory  
While you were the one with all the strength."_ Mercedes sang.  
_"A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_ Quinn sang.

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be?"_ Finn sang.  
_"I can fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings."_ Tina sang.

_"It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
But I've got it all here in my heart."_ Noah sang.  
_"I want you to know I know the truth of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you."_ Santana sang.

_"Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be."_ Mike and Matt sang.  
_"I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings."_ Brittney sang.

_"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything everything I wish I could be."_ Artie sang.  
_"Oh and I I could fly higher than an eagle  
For you are the wind beneath my wings  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_ Kurt sang.

_"Oh the wind beneath my wings.  
You you you you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly fly fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh you you you the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh you you you the wind beneath my wings"_ We sang together  
_  
"Fly fly fly high against the sky"_ Kurt, Noah, and Artie sang.  
_"So high I almost touch the sky."_ Tina, Mercedes, and Quinn sang.  
_"Thank you thank you"_ Finn and I sang, our final duet..  
_"Thank God for you the wind beneath my wings."_ We all sang together.  
And then we all cried together.

**THE END**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue-

And so, it was over.  
Mr. Schuester was gone.

Noah Puckerman opened his Pool Cleaning Business, and became Puck the Pool Man, king of the pools in Ohio.

Kurt Anderson went to New York with Blaine, and the two renewed their wedding vows. They adopted an infant, and named him William Schuester Anderson.

Brittney Chang went on to become one of the most exclusive dance instructors in America, and now hosts "So you think you can dance like a duck".

Quinn Puckerman, along with her husband Noah and children, moved into the home on Beverly Squares. Quinn is currently pregnant with her fourth child.

Finn Hudson went on to learn to play piano, and works as the Football Coach and McKinley high.

Mercedes Jones-Garcia and her husband Joe moved to Los Angeles, and Mercedes was awarded a spot as a Judge of the L.A. based "American Idol".

Mike Chang lives in New York 3 months of the year. The other 9 are spent touring with ShowBiz.

Tina Abrams works on Broadway now, currently in a production of West Side Story, opposite Artie. The two funded the "Handicapable Broadway Co", so that anyone can achieve their dreams on the big stage. She is pregnant.

Santana Rutherford had the operation, and her cancer went into remission. She is currently the main judge and funder of the Cheerleading Association of America. She had her first child.

Artie Abrams is the head of the New York Film Association based in Queens. He also stars on Broadway, opposite Tina. He can walk now, with crutches.

Matt Rutherford moved to Los Angeles, and is neighbor to Mercedes and Joe. Him and Santana are together there, and he teaches all types of dance in his studio.

Rachel Hudson is the McKinley High School Glee Club Instructor. Currently, the Glee Club Rachel leads, The Gold Stars, is headed for Nationals. Rachel, however, is 8 months pregnant.

Emma Schuester is quietly waiting for the end of her days, content with her life.

Sue Sylvester goes to Will Schuester's grave every day.

Sue  
"Oh Will, I told you." I said.  
He was weak. Hardly a man.  
But he made those 12 children feel loved. Like they belonged.  
I had nothing for respect for William Schuester.  
"I've gotten stomach cancer. They gave me two weeks." I said, grimly.  
"This will be the last time I come." I said, again.  
The air blew a little softer.  
"You really were a man, Will. A hero. A father, to those kids."  
The flowers looked a little brighter.  
"And that's how Sue sees it." I said, and I walked off.

**THE TOTAL, ABSOLUTE, EVER-LOVIN' END.**


End file.
